Diamond's Are A Girl's Best Friend
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Ninth grade is not going too well. Massie is stuck in a boy triangle, Dylan is fighting anorexia, Alicia is guilty, Claire is blind in love and Kristen is sick. I'M KICKING TALIAH OUT OF THE STORY... THE STORY IS TOO BUSY! SORRY ALL YOU TALIAH FANS!lol
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

Massie Block: Dating the cuh-utest guy at BOCD, Derrick Harrington, but has her eyes on the new ah-dorable boy, Brian Westing, from a ranch in Arizona, which means a _real _tan, and _real _muscles, even if he is skinnier than Cam... Will she turn to him when she finds out what Derrington is up to?

Dylan Marvil: Rumors flying around that Dylan is anorexic. She _has_ lost fifteen pounds in the past week, but hopefully Nate Wentford, her new crush, won't notice.

Alicia Rivera: Still the same suck-up as usual, but has a new boy, after Josh was expelled. Too bad, no one knows it was Miss Innocent who tattled on him.

Kristen Gregory: Remember how her dad wasn't such a super art dealer? Forget that, the Gregory's hit the jackpot, and aren't poor! And boy, are the other's happy, no more paying for her! But that doesn't mean she doesn't worry about school, and when she gets in the middle of ugly things between a certain someone and her man, she has a good reason to be worried.

Claire Lyons: Still in love with her intense boyfriend Cam Fisher, who lately has been fishing around with other girls. Incase Fisher tries cheating, she has a back-up crush to flirt with, Nate. But after all, you can't run to something new, if you're running away from something…

Meet **Taliah Fenton**: New girl from London, has started setting new trends, which is _totally _unacceptable. Also has been catching the eyes many _taken _guys at BOCD. She better back off before Massie bites a chunk out of her, and sends her back to London, bleeding,

Derrick Harrington: Absolutely loves his girl, Massie Block. When he goes to visit her, he is left in her room for a few moments, and finds something he shouldn't…

Cameron Fisher: Has his cutesy, loveable, bubbly girl, Claire Lyons, but Taliah caught his attention, and took it from him. Claire doesn't seem to notice, so why tell her? Right?

Josh Hotz: Miss Not So Innocent got Mr.Hotz expelled. End of story.

Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert: Perverts…

Meet **Brian Westing** and **Nate Wentford**: Both these guys came from a horse ranch in Arizona and have the most amazing tans. Both these guys have every girl at BOCD wanting them, but the BOCD boys aren't so sure if they like them… Brian has his heart set on getting Claire Lyons, on a date with him. While, Nate has his navy blue eyes on Massie, and getting her glossy lips attached to his.


	2. Does This Mean Shopping?

**Block Estate**

**Backyard Pool**

**3:25 P.M.**

"Ugh, where the hell is Kris?" Massie complained, checking the time for the millionth time. She had made a square from her lawn chairs and sat everyone down. Claire was on her way back O-Town, meaning she would miss the ultra-important meeting.

"I don't know, but ever since her dad got rich, she's been a little stuck up, don't you think?" Alicia asked, finger-combing her glossy, black hair.

"Well, wouldn't you? After being ultra-poor, then suddenly rich? It's probably a big change for her." Dylan stated.

"Dyl, can I ask where is my burping, food-loving, bubbly, Dylan is?" Massie giggled.

"Oh, don't you worry, she'll be here soon... well, as soon as Inez brings the food." Dylan laughed, showing her laser-whitened teeth.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late. My parents were redecorating." Kristen said, running in out of breath.

Remember how Kristen's dad used to be a really good art dealer, and then lost his job, well, now he got it back, and has been hitting the jackpot lately. Instead of living in apartment next to Brickview Manor, they _own _Brickview. Which has definitely moved Ms.Gregory up in the social scene.

"Yeah, yeah. My mom has redecorated the living, eight times in the past two weeks. I think I know how it feels." Massie sighed, still a little annoyed Kris was late. But she had to brush it off. If she got into a war with her friends, a day before the first day of ninth grade, there would be hell. And lot's of it.

"'Kay, Mass, why'd you call us here, in the first place?" Alicia wondered.

"Well, as we all know, tomorrow is the first day of ninth grade, and as my sources have told me," Massie stated, eyeing the giggling, Alicia. "There is a new girl, from London, and two new boys, from some ranch." Massie eyed each girl.

"What does that mean?" Dylan asked, utterly confused.

"Dyl, we're going to have to look _hawt_." Massie spat. It was another Dylan moment, and Massie was getting tired of them.

"Does this mean shopping!?" Alicia shrieked, clearly excited.

"Hell, yeah!" Massie shouted.

All the girls grabbed their designer bags, slipped on their shoes, liked arms, and sauntered over to the front drive.

Little did they know that this was the last time they'd _all_ have fun together.


	3. Interstate 88

**Interstate 88**

**The Lyon's Taurus**

**4:18 **

"Mom, could you drive any faster?" Claire begged. Massie was probably already shopping with the rest of the Pretty Committee. They'd probably been done shopping.

"No, Claire, why?" Judi asked.

"Nothing..." Claire said, sighing.

"Claire wants to see her boyfriend!" Todd joked.

Judi turned around wide eyed, with a huge smile on her face. "You have a boyfriend?!" Judi screeched.

"Yeah..." Claire finally gave up, sighing.

"What's his name? Does he get good grades? Who are his parents? Where does he live?" Judi rambled.

"His name is Cam Fisher, I have no idea of his grades, his parents are Mr. and Mrs. Fisher, and he lives in a house, in Westchester."

"Oh, Claire." Judi said, clearly disappointed.

"Whatever, Mom." Claire spat. She took out her cell phone, and turned it to silent. She pulled her knees to her chest, and pulled her hoodie over her head.

**CLAIRE: ?? R U?**

**MASSIE: MALL... U?**

**CLAIRE: HI-WAY 88...**

**MASSIE: SOUNDS FUN.. LOL**

**CLAIRE: NOT XACTLY.. TOD SPILLD BOUT CAM. :(**

**MASSIE: THT SUX, DID UR MOM FREEK?**

**CLAIRE: NO, SHE WAS... SHE WAS.. ECSTATIC?? **

**CLAIRE: G2G, IM HIDING UNDR MY HOODIE, 'RENTS R GETTIN SUSPISCIOUS... LUV YA..**

**MASSIE: CYA :)**

Claire quietly shut her phone, and stuck it in her H&M bag, the closest thing she had to designer.

"Claire, what are you doing under there?" Jay asked.

"Oh, the sun was hurting my eyes." Claire lied. After begging her parents for a phone, and even asking Massie's mom, Kendra, to talk to her parents, she still wasn't allowed a phone, well, until the age of sixteen.

"Claire, sweetie, it's raining." Judi said, raising an eyebrow at her, through the mirror.

"Oh." Claire giggled nervously.

"I think she's just restless from being in the car so long. We all are." Jay sighed, slapping his belly bulge.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it," Todd laughed. "I seem to be the only one who hasn't gone crazy in the past hours." Todd said, rebooting his GameBoy.

"Oh, Todd, you silly boy." Judi laughed.

"Yeah, oh, silly boy." Claire giggled, pinching Todds, freckled cheeks.


	4. This Isn't Such A Good Idea

**Kildare Riding Academy**

**Barn**

**6:19**

Isaac, Massie's chauffeur, pulled into the long, winding driveway of Kildare Riding Academy. After a day of shopping, and catfights with so-called-friends, Massie needed to ride.

She always thought of riding as a kind of therapy, listening to nature, being alone, and just being at her favorite place in the world, other than the mall, of course. And she needed to be calm for the first day of school.

"Thanks for the drive, Isaac." Massie said, smiling.

"I'll be here at eight?" Isaac asked.

"Yup, I already ate." Massie replied, running off, towards the barn.

Massie walked down the long aisleway, until she reached the last stall.

"Hey, Remi, look what I got." Massie swung a bag of carrots in the shape of horseshoes, in front of the horse's chestnut head. Remi whinnied, and tried to snatch the bag away.

Ever since she had been kicked out of her old stable, Galwaugh Farms, she had outgrown her old pony, Brownie. During the same summer, she had to get a job and she used the money she made to buy a new horse, Remington.

"Nice try, buddy." Massie giggled, holding her hand out with all the carrots on it. He nibbled and in two bites was done.

"You pig." Massie laughed.

She hung her helmet on its hook, and grabbed Remi's Luis Vuitton monogrammed halter.

"Stay still, Remi." Massie ordered, slipping on the halter. She led him over to the crossties and began grooming him.

"How's it going Massie?" Bailey asked, leading her horse, Chance, over to the extra set of crossties.

"Fine." Massie growled. She wasn't in the mood to talk to the sixth-grader. She saw the hurt look on Bailey's face, but ignored it.

Massie grabbed her purple saddle pad, and slipped it over Remi's back. She picked up her 2,250 dollar saddle and gently placed it on the horse's back. She fixed the girth, and placed the bridle over his massive head, after removing the halter. She secured her helmet on her head.

"Let's get going, Remi." Massie said, leading Remi to the mounting area. She checked his girth, one last time, and mounted.

She walked around the arena, doing tight circles and figure eights, to stretch out his long neck. Massie clucked, and he broke into a fast trot.

"Okay, let's go to the arena." Massie said to no one in particular, showing Remington the way.

Once they were inside the jumping arena, Massie triple clucked, and brought Remi into a nice, rhythmic canter. She did a few loops around the arena, and then prepared for the jumping course. She brought the big chestnut horse, to a slow canter and angled herself towards the jump.

They began getting closer and closer to the jump. Remi kept his eyes on the jump, and took off, soaring over the oxer.

"Yes!" Massie praised Remi, patting him on the neck.

She continued jumping, until about seven o'clock, and then decided to work on Remi's stamina, and take him on a challenging trail ride.

Massie directed Remi to the beginning of the trail, where it broke into three paths. As she was thinking which one to go on, and pitch black horse, pulled up beside her, and the rider just happened to be a very cute boy.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" He asked, smiling.

"Um… sure. I'm Massie Block." Massie introduced.

"I'm Brian Westing." He smiled.

"So you ride western?" Massie asked, seeing his western saddle.

"Yup, I just moved here from a ranch in Arizona, with my friend, Nate. We're going this school called Briarwood Octavian Country Day, I think." Brian rambled.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you there." Massie said, trying her hardest not to sound interested, but on the inside she was screaming for joy. Until she remembered something… she has a boyfriend.

"Why don't we take the hardest trail?" Brian asked, obviously looking to see if she was a good rider.

"Sure." Massie giggled, riding away as fast as she could.

"Cheater!" Brian laughed, tapping his horse into a fast canter.

Once he caught up to her he said. "You know, cheaters never win."

"Who said I cheated? Maybe you're just slow." Massie said, innocently. She slowed down her horse, and Brian did also. A good sign. He wanted to be with her.

"Sure… but I never knew you were such a good rider." Brian admired, which made fireworks go off inside Massie's skinny body.

"Thanks." Massie replied, blushing, tucking a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

Massie checked her watch. 8:10. Massie turned Remington around in a flash, and galloped away.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She shouted, galloping away.

Brian just sat there on his black horse, admiring Massie.

But what would happen when he met Massie's equally pretty friends. Will he still like her? Or will he go for somebody else?


	5. You Taste Like Cinnabons

**BOCD**

**Cafeteria**

**7:58**

"Thanks." Kristen said, picking up the tray of hot beverages. She carefully walked through the maze of students, to Table 18. She set the drinks down and took her seat.

"Yum." Massie said, delightfully, drinking her cappuccino.

"Ah-greed." Alicia said, dreamily. For some reason coffee always made them tired, before the caffeine kicked in.

"D-E-L-I-S-H!" Dylan burped.

"Dylan, you're so gross!" Massie laughed, slapping Dylan's small arm.

"Hey Block!" Derrick shouted across the cafeteria. Massie shot him a questioning look. Derrick motioned her to come over. She grabbed her drink, and sauntered over.

"Hey there, cutie." Derrick cooed.

"Hi." Massie laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, as she sat down on his lap.

"You taste like Cinnabons." Derrick said. Massie gave him another kiss.

"Yum." Derrick laughed.

"You are so weird, you know?" Massie asked.

"That's because I'm dating you." Derrick joked. Massie turned her back on him, silently laughing to the other boys. Massie crossed her arms, and exhaled sharply.

"I love it when you're mad. You look so hot." Derrick whispered, in her ear.

"Derrick!"Massie giggled, playfully slapping his arm.

"I thought it would work, it always does." Derrick laughed. Massie didn't reply, but just gently kissed him.

"Okay, lovebirds." Cam said. The group laughed, including Massie and Derrick.

As Massie was laughing she caught the eye of Brian. He waved at her, and Massie tilted her head towards Derrick. He nodded his head, looking a little disappointed. On the inside Massie was too, but she had a boyfriend. A lovable, funny, cute, and sweet boyfriend. She wouldn't let him go for a new guy... Would she?

"'Kay, I'll see you later guys." Massie waved, walking away, when she grabbed at the waist.

"Not yet." Derrick ordered. He gave her a passionate kiss, that made the boys _ohhhh_ and _ahhh. _Massie broke free, and laughed. No way was she breaking up with Derrick.

She started walking back over to Table 18, when she felt eyes burning holes through her butt. She put her hands over her butt, and turned her head towards Derrick, who just laughed. Massie smiled genuinely, and laughed. Derrick gave her puppy dog eyes, and she moved her hands away from her butt. She laughed the rest of the way back to Table 18.

"It's looks like you and Derrick were having fun." Dylan laughed. Massie just blushed, and joined in her laughter.

"What about Brian?" Alicia whispered in Massie's ear.

Massie looked at Alicia sternly. "I don't know." Massie whimper-whispered in Alicia's ear. Alicia looked at her with sad eyes. She must've felt bad for her.

"Um, I have to pee." Massie lied, quickly shuffling away. Kristen and Dylan tried to follow Massie, but Alicia begged them not to.

"I think she wants to be alone." Alicia said, grabbing the two girls arms.

Derrick chased after Massie, leaving his group, looking over at the Pretty Committee. They all shrugged.

Massie ran into the janitor's closet, and quietly closed the door. She needed to think about what she was going to do about Derrick and Brian.

"Massie? Where are you?" Derrick said, worriedly.

Massie quickly walked out of the closet and ran to Derrick. He engulfed her in a warm, embracing hug.

"Derrick, I need to tell you something." Massie said, nervously.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Derrick asked, terrified.

"No." Massie laughed.

"Then what is it?" He asked, looking scared.

"I was riding yesterday, and, and, Brian was there, and he was hitting on me, and was trying to... to..." Massie lied. She couldn't believe she was lying to her _boyfriend._ This wasn't a good idea.

"He did!? Where is that asshole!?" Derrick yelled.

"Derrick, shh. Be quiet, I don't want anybody to know. Please." Massie begged.

"Fine, but if I see him hitting on you, I'm taking him down." Derrick said, defensively.

"Okay." Massie laughed. Derrick laughed with her, until they were on the ground in tears, from laughing so hard.

Another reason she shouldn't be interested in Brian. She had _fun _with Derrick, everyday, all the time. If she loved him as much as she thought she did, correction, if she loved him as much as she knew she did, she would stop lying, and flirting with Brian.

"Let's go for a walk." Derrick smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her outside, towards the cross-country course.

Derrick led her to a willow tree and sat down, pulling her down down on his lap. Massie giggled.

"I love you." Derrick said, sweetly, kissing her.

"Good." Massie replied, kissing him back.


	6. Touchy

**While Massie is lying...**

"What's wrong with her?" Kristen asked, toying with a blond lock.

"I don't know, but don't bring it up. She gets _very _touchy if you talk about things like that." Alicia warned, with wide eyes.

"You know, she has been a little not so _Massie-ish, _if you know what I mean?"Dylan said.

"Yeah, I totally ah-gree." Kristen replied dully.

"Ehmagawd! I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Alicia squealed.

Dylan and Kristen leaned into gossip position with eager eyes.

"Well, you all know Massie and Derrington have been dating for like a month now, right?" Alicia asked, breaking out of position to check and make sure no one was listening.

"I was thinking, maybe we should throw them, like, an anniversary party. Well, maybe we should let Derrick in on it, so he can get her a present, or something." Alicia stated quickly. Kristen and Dylan began giggling.

"It's perfect." Kristen giggled.

"How did you think of that?!" Dylan screeched.

"I don't know, it just comes to me sometimes. I'll call you with the details, and I'll call the guys, and help Derrick buy her a present." Alicia bragged.

"Oh god. Griffin's coming over here." Kristen whined.

"Oh, hi, Griffin. How are you? Take a seat. No, not by me. Move your butt over there, by Kristen. Yeah, there you go." Dylan jumbled, as she pushed Griffin over near Kristen.

"Hey, Kristen." Griffin mumbled.

"Hi." Kristen said, quietly, not keeping eye contact for more than two seconds.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Griffin asked.

"Um...um...um..." Kristen managed.

"She means yes." Dylan said, giving Griffin a _she's-just-nervous_ look. He nodded in reply.

"Well, how about I pick you up at eight?" Griffin asked.

"Oh no, no, no, how about I meet you at Park Bistro at six?" Kristen said, quickly.

"Uh, sure." Griffin agreed, giving a little wave, before walking over to his table.

"Ehmagawd! Kristen, what was that?" Alicia asked.

"I was just, j-just, nervous, okay?" Kristen spat.

"Touchy." Dylan burped.

"Dylan, you sure do know how to break up fights." Alicia laughed.

"Thank you." Dylan burped again.

"Shh. Massie's coming back." Kristen whisper-yelled. The girls suddenly dropped quiet, and kept their eyes away from Massie.

Massie took her seat. She waved goodbye to Derrick and blew him a kiss.

"Hey guys?" Massie questioned.

"Hi." They all said.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Massie wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They all said in unison, again.

"Okay?" Massie asked.

The bell rang, which caused a flurry of students running to lockers, and saying goodbye to friends.

"I'll see you guys later..." Massie said, slowly walking away.


	7. You're Supposed To Say Nothing

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's iPad**

**7:43 p.m.**

_Ding! Ding!_

"Ugh." Massie complained. She was having trouble finding an outfit for the next day, and she needed all the time she could get. But she quickly brightened up when she saw who was IM-ing her.

**shortz4life: hey**

**massiekur: heya**

**shortz4life: watcha doin?**

**massiekur:pickin' an outfit 4 2moro**

**shortz4life: ur supozed to say nuthin... :)**

**massiekur: k fine... nuthin**

**shortz4life: wanna do sumthin fun??**

**massiekur: sure. whaddya have in mind??**

**shortz4life: can i sneek into ur room??**

Massie's stomach dropped. He didn't want to... no, no, but what if he _did_... this couldn't be good, he wouldn't want to do that... yet.. right?

**shortz4life: u there??**

**massiekur: sry.. yup.. don't bring a car.. walk.. there's a ladr outside the window.. dont fall.. plz.. i dont wan my bf 2 di :)**

**shortz4life: ill b there in 5.. luv ya**

**massiekur: cya soon**


	8. What Can I Say? I'm Crazy About You

**Derrick's House**

**Kitchen**

**7:51 p.m.**

"Mom, I'm headed to the... to the..." Derrick said.

"Okay." Derrick's mom, Lydia, said, paying no attention.

"Well, that was easier than planned." Derrick mumbled under his breath. He grabbed a rose from the vase on the kitchen counter. He quietly slipped out the front door, and put on a pair of Gucci sneakers, Massie had bought for him. He smiled remembering the day they met.

_"Massie, I'll be back at three to pick you up." Isaac said, giving her a pat on the head._

_"But, I don't want to stay here." Massie complained. Isaac laughed, and waved goodbye, as he pulled away._

_Derrick snickered as he watched the little Massie cry. Then he saw her amber eyes, and suddenly felt bad for even thinking of that._

_"Are you okay?" Derrick asked, nervously._

_"I'm fine." Massie replied, wiping her eyes, and standing up tall. Even at the age of six, Massie wore lip gloss. She glided the brush across her lips, and smacked them. You could see the alpha potential in her._

_"I'm Derrick Harrington." Derrick said, reaching out to shake her hand._

_"I'm Massie Block." Massie replied, and hesitantly reached her hand towards Derrick's, and shook it._

_"Do you want to play me?" Derrick asked, nervously._

_"No." Massie said, subtly. _

_"Oh." Derrick said, sadly._

_"But, we can be friends." Massie beamed._

_"Okay!" Derrick laughed. Massie waved goodbye, and skipped over to her friends._

Derrick remembered it like it was yesterday. He grabbed his Tomahawks baseball cap, and began running towards Massie's house.

When he reached Massie's house, he searched for a ladder.

"There it is." Derrick whispered. He climbed up the ladder and snuck onto the balcony, the was just outside Massie's room. Massie must've been in the bathroom, because he didn't see her. He decided to see if the door was unlocked, and it was, so he quietly snuck in.

"Wow." Derrick said, in awe. He knew Massie had an amazing room, but he didn't know it was _this_ nice. Everything was white, except for a vase of purple violets, and a few purple pillows. He walked around her room admiring everything. But something in particular caught his eye. A palm pilot. He heard the shower turn on so he assumed it would be a few minutes before Massie was done. He turned the device on.

**IN- Derrick, Remington OUT- Demspey, Brownie. ( Sorry it looks weird, the computer kept moving it)**

* * *

Derrick smiled at the first line. But once his eyes reached the second line he frowned. Who was this Remington? Who was Brownie? Was it Massie's pet name for someone? Brian? But Brownie was in the OUT column... Maybe now she likes this Remington guy? How gay is that name?!

"Derrick? What are you doing?" Massie questioned.

"Uh, nothing. Just checking out how many giga bytes this thing has." Derrick lied.

"Oh. It has like three, or something." Massie smiled.

"Thanks." Derrick laughed, nervously. Massie was just wearing a towel around her thin body.

"Exscuse me." Massie said, walking inside her huge closet.

Derrick quickly turned of the palm pilot and put back on the side table.

Massie walked out in a pair of cotton boy shorts, and a Juicy Couture tee. She smiled, and kissed him on the lips. She turned on her computer and signed onto Meebo.

**holagurrrlxoxo: u there**

**massiekur: yup**

**holagurrrlxoxo: watcha up 2?**

**massiekur: pickin' close 4 2moro..**

**holagurrrlxoxo: kewl.. so r we still goin to the mall 2moro aftr skewl?**

**massiekur: if ur up 2 it**

**holagurrrlxoxo: me not redy 2 shop? nuh uh!**

**massiekur: lol, my bad. k i g2g. ill cya 2moro.**

**holagurrrlxoxo: kk. byeas**

**massiekur has signed off at 8:03p.m.**

"So..." Massie said.

"Whaddya you want to do?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know... watch a movie?" Massie suggested.

"Sure, which one?" Derrick replied.

"Scary Movie 4?" Massie giggled.

"Cool." Derrick said, pulling Massie into a marvelous make-out.

Massie broke free from the kiss, and slid the DVD into her plasma. She threw some pillows on the ground, and plopped down on Derrick's lap. He kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

"Derrick. We're watching a movie. No more kissing." Massi giggled.

"Do you expect me to follow the rules?" Derrick laughed.

"Nope." Massie smiled, embracing Derrick in a cutesy, little kid, kiss.

Massie began counting. _One, two, three, four, five..._ Derrick's arm came around and embraced her in a hug.

"You lasted five seconds without holding on to me." Massie laughed.

"What can I say? I'm crazy for you." Derrick smiled warmly, kissing her gently on the lips.


	9. The Lion Has Pounced And Killed Her Prey

**Rivera Estate**

**Kitchen**

**7:00**

"Buenos dias!" Mrs. Rivera greeted, in fluent Spanish. She placed to kisses on either cheek.

"Hola." Alicia yawned, as she grabbed a grapefruit from the Sub-Zero fridge.

"Your father and I are going into the city tonight to go to a party." Nadia said before taking a sip of Pellegrino.

"Bueno, mama." Alicia smiled. Even though Massie made the rumor that her father wasn't really from Spain, it was a lie. She actually 100 percent Spanish. And she could speak it 100 percent.

"We'll see you in the morning." Nadia gave Alicia a final kiss and walked out the door.

"Adios." Alicia shouted after her mother.

She finished her grapefruit and slowly made her way up the marble staircase.

"What to wear, what to wear." Alicia sighed, when she reached her circular closet. She slipped on a pair of dark wash Ralph Lauren jeans, a blue print tunic, and indigo Mary Jane pumps from Jimmy Choo.

"Perfect for the second day of school." Alicia breathed, running a brush through her glossy hair. She grabbed her LV messenger bag, and and ran outside to wait for Massie.

* * *

"Hey, Leesh!" Massie shouted from inside the Block's new Hummer. Alicia slowly stood up and began to saunter over. Her hair blew behind her, and her red lipstick made her look like a movie star.

"Took you long enough." Massie giggled. Alicia shrugged, and laughed.

"Let's go Isaac." Massie ordered.

"'Kay, so what are you gonna do about Brian?" Alicia whispered. Massie grabbed her purple LG Dare, signaling it was time for silence.

**Alicia: so wut r u gonna do??**

**Massie: i hav no idea...**

**Alicia: lets 4get bout that, so did u c nate?**

**Massie: ??**

**Alicia: brians frend from the ranch.. TOTAL hawttie**

**Massie: ill b on the lookout 4 a major hawttie 2day then ;)**

**Alicia: not 2 burst ur bubble but, u hav a bf..**

**Massie: ik...**

**Alicia: do u nawt like D?**

**Massie: duh, but... idk**

**Alicia: ik**

**Massie: how wud u know?**

**Alicia: long x10 story, major PC**

**Massie: kk, meet me in the bathroom in the basment at 3?**

**Alicia: gotcha.**

Massie dropped her phone in her bag and pulled out her newest flavor of Glossip Girl, Dragonfruit.

Dylan opened the door and stumbled in.

"Hey guys." Dylan said.

"What happened to you lips?!" Alicia screeched.

"What?!" Dylan squealed. She grabbed her make-up compact out of her hot pink Marc Jacobs bag, and looked at her lips.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie laughed. Dylan's lips were blood red.

"What did you eat?" Alicia giggled.

"Cherries." Dylan whined. "Freakin' cherries!"

Massie and Alicia doubled over laughing, and tears began to fall from their eyes.

"Oh, shoot, our eyeliner's running." Alicia whined. She pulled out her Sephora compact and retouched her makeup

"Not mine. I used _waterproof _eyeliner." Massie said knowingly.

"Dylan, just put some clear gloss over it, and you may be on to something." Alicia ordered. Dylan sniffed and looked through her bag for some gloss.

"Didn't this happen that year, when we were spying on Chris?" Massie asked.

"I don't know." Dylan replied, applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, and he dumped his Red Bull all over your hair? That was hilarious!" Alicia laughed.

"I had to like wash my hair every three hours." Massie giggled.

"Hey, there's Kris." Alicia pointed towards the blonde bomb shell glide towards the Hummer.

"Ehmagawd." The three girls breathed. A beautiful blond girl was walking toward them in designer everything.

"Um, I thought Kristen said she couldn't buy new clothes? I thought all the extra money was going into the bank?" Massie said, after a few moments of complete silence.

"Uh, rich kids lie." Dylan piped.

"Dylan! Us,_ rich kids_, do not admit that we're liars!" Massie replied sternly.

"Spoken like a true lying rich kid." Alicia giggled.

"Ehmagawd." Massie exclaimed, pointing at Kris who was scooting into the car.

"Look at her hair!" Alicia whined, stroking her hair, as if it wasn't good enough.

"Hey guys, you like?" Kristen giggled, fluffing her nut brown hair.

"Uh, yeah!" Massie said, fake enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's, um, very cute." Alicia smiled.

"Yeah, I like, really luh-ove it. I had my new stylist, Jakkob, do it. He said it would bring out the small, amber flecks in my eyes." Kristen primped.

"Back out of the car." Massie warned. "Get out!"

"Massie. Calm down." Isaac said.

"Isaac, I don't recall you being my father." Massie spat, pushing Kristen out the door.

"Uh, Massie, what are you doing? Hey, no! Leave my hair alone!!" Kristen screamed, as Massie tied her hair back in a ponytail, and ripped her earrings out of her ears.

"So, where does this, _Jakkob_, work?" Massie asked, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Um, Palmer France? No wait, Marie Claire." Kristen stammered.

"Nuh-uh." Dylan and Alicia said to each other in shock. Everybody in Westchester knew Jakkob was Massie's personal hair stylist. He didn't work for anyone else, just Massie. And every week she had her hair trimmed, leaving Jakkob with a lot of cash in his skinny jean pockets. Nobody else could beat it. Until now.

"So did Jakkob put the highlights in?" Massie smiled.

"Uh, yeah." Kristen giggled nervously.

"Oh, well, I almost thought it was fake hair. But I can't belive I thought that. I was wrong. And I apologize." Massie replied. She said apologize like she said dog poo.

"Uh, it's okay, I... forgive you." Kristen said.

"Thanks." Massie said sharply, embracing Kristen in a hug.

"What is she doing?" Dylan asked, eyeing Alicia.

"She's up to something." Alicia said.

"And I know what she's going to do." Dylan giggled, pointing outside.

Massie was hugging Kristen and as they had pulled away from each other, Massie grabbed Kristen's hair, and ripped it out, revealing blonde buzz cut.

"Ehmagawd." Massie laughed. Kristen grabbed her hiar from Massie and placed it back on her head, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, mascara running, and frays of fake hair falling from the wig.

"I hate you!" Kristen screamed, running, and tripping over her five inch kitten heels.

"Oh." Massie said, bubbling over with bubbliness. "Okay." Kristen threw her shoes at Massie and began running away. Massie didn't even flinch.

"Jeez." Dylan said in awe. "She sure does know how to kill 'em."

"Uh, well, Massie doesn't except fake. Fake gets the school crowd talking. Talking ruins our rep. Which as you know, ruins our lives, which leads to leaving town and moving to Beijing." Alicia giggled, and she said the last sentence.

"Oh, I totally understand." Dylan laughed.

"Well, the lion has pounced, and killed her prey." Massie said winningly, and she stepped back into the car.

"


	10. Ugh!

**Brickview Manor**

**Penthouse**

**7:19**

"Hey mom, I'm having a few friends over." Kristen told her mother.

"Sure." Shannon Gregory, replied. Kristen grabbed some Fuze water, and pretzels and brought them to her room. She collapsed on her Italian imported bed. It was round and the perfect bed.

"Ahh." Kristen sighed.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Kristen yelled, fixing her wig, and running to the door.

"Hey Kris." Alicia said.

"Nice place you got here." Dylan said, making her way inside.

"Thanks." Kristen giggled.

"Sorry we couldn't do this at my place, but my parents aren't home and I can't have friends over when their not present." Alicia sighed, clearly annoyed.

"It's fine." Kristen smiled. "Follow me." Kristen motioned as she made her way into her ultra-modern room.

"Cool." Was all Alicia gave.

"Nice." Dylan said, airily.

"Thanks." Kristen giggled.

"'Kay, let's get down to business." Alicia ordered. She pulled out a Montblanc notebook and got ready to write.

"So what is the theme of the partay gonna be?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." Kristen replied, dully.

"Okay..." Alicia said. "What about Hollywood Glam?" Alicia searched each girls eye.

"I don't know." Kristen sighed.

"Um, I'm not sure. Because Mass is already Hollywood Glam everyday. We need to have something ultra- awesome." Dylan added.

"Yeah, but, I'm like brain dead. I think it's time to call in the professionals." Alicia stated, pulling her cell phone out and dialing a number.

"After five minutes?!" Dylan laughed.

"Whatever." Kristen spat. "Can you please leave my house... now!" Kristen yelled, pushing them out of her room.

"Um. Okay?" Dylan stuttered, and grabbed Alicia's thin arm.

"Just get out." Kristen sighed.

"Fine, baldie." Dylan mumbled-giggled.

"Dylan!" Alicia laughed.

"I hate you guys!" Kristen shouted.

"Sure, whatevs." Alicia giggled.

"UGH!" Kristen screamed.


	11. What Have I Done?

**Derrick's Room**

**4:58**

"I just don't understand." Derrick said, to himself. Ever since he had found and read Massie infamous PalmPilot, he had been thinking about what it said.

"Maybe Brownie is her horse or something... Who the heck is this Remington guy? But I was in the IN column. That counts for something right?" Derrick worried.

"Maybe I should talk to her about it." Derrick sighed.

"Maybe you should." Lydia Harrington supplied.

"What?! Oh, hi, mum." Derrick stammered.

"Go talk to her." Lydia pushed.

"Whatever." Derrick spat, walking out the door. He hopped on his bike, and pedaled towards Massie's mansion.

"Okay. Derrick, you can do this." Derrick reassured himself. "Oh god, I'm acting like a girl." Derrick slapped himself, trying to snap himself out of the girl transe he was in. He rang the doorbell and it was answered by William.

"Hello, young man." William greeted.

"'Sup?" Derrick replied.

"Um, okayyy." William said, utterly confused.

"Is Block, I mean, Massie here?" Derrick said nervously.

"Upstairs." William said, opening the door, to reveal and immensely, cozy, den. He showed himself up the cherry wood staircase, and into Massie room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a very hot lookinh Massie.

"Hey Derrick," Massie laughed.

"H-h-hi." Derrick stared. Massie was wearing a lilac V-neck satin dress, that just touched her thighs. Massie just giggled.

"So whaddya need?" Massie asked, searching for earrings.

"Um, well, I needed to talk to you about something I did." Derrick said.

"'Kay, make it fast though, I have dinner with an modeling agency, but go on." Massie urged, as she put in a pair of Tiffany silver chandalier earrings.

"Um, welllllll, I found your PalmPilot thingy, and it was kinda on, and I kinda looked at it." Derrick gave up, sighing.

"Soooo?" Massie asked, applying lip gloss.

"I read it." Derrick supplied.

"You what!?" Massie whisper-yelled.

"I read it.." Derrick whined.

"What did it say?" Massie asked, staring Derrick in the eye.

"Um, Remi and I were... in, and something about Brownie." Derrick confessed.

"Oh god, oh god. Get out! We're over. You invaded my privacy, and now we're through!" Massie screamed, pushing him out the door.

"I'm sorry!" Derrick yelled, before he walked out the door. "What have I done!!" Derrick screamed.


End file.
